Admiring Nature
by Anarchy Undead
Summary: Just a little one-shot with a hint of Makki. Nothing more.


**(Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Camp or any of its character, they belong to RoosterTeeth.)**

 **(AN: I wrote this up as English homework over the weekend and decided to post it. I put effort into it, but it won't be on the same level of quality as my other work. Hope you enjoy anyway!)**

Stars glimmered on the surface of Lake Lilac. The night sky was clear and breezeless tranquility left the water undisturbed, leaving a perfect mirror of the wondrous portrait above.

Max sat at the end of the old wooden docks that this sorry excuse for a summer camp had for the row boats they rarely used for camp activities. The 10 year old just sat there, his tiny legs dangling over the edge, and gazed out into the night, it was so dark that it was hard to tell where the lake ended and the sky began.

He knew that there was a some kind of late night activity David cooked up around the campfire. But right now, he needed some time to himself, to get away from the usual craziness of Camp Campbell and clear his head.

So here he was, all by himself. It just him, the lake, and the starry sky above...

Also, the camp's mascot, the Platypus, was sitting next to him for some reason.

"Mwack!"

"Mwack back at ya." Max said with confidence, but he still shuffled away from the beast. Max wasn't sure just how poisonous it was, but he did not want to get hit by those hind legs.

Regardless, it would take more than an egg laying mammal with the face of a duck to deter him from his brief reprieve, granting him a moment to hear his own thoughts, and the sounds of the night only added to the serenity. A distant howl of a wolf, the chirp of crickets all around, the pitter-patter of running feet coming closer- oh goddammit!

Max sighed, more disappointed in himself than anything else for not seeing this coming. Once again, he let his guard down and became optimistic only for it to turn around and smack him in the face.

Max didn't turn around, he didn't need to. Even without looking he could tell who it was by the sound of footsteps. The steps were too light to be either of the camp counselors, so it wasn't them. It didn't sound too much like one of the local fauna and he doubted it was any other animal as the Platypus had 'claimed' the entire camp as it's territory. And out of all of the other campers, only two would be actively looking for him, and since Neil had asthma, it wouldn't be him running. Which narrowed it down to one person:

"Nikki."

"Hi Max!" the adventurous girl with green haired greeted him back. When she finally caught up to him, she stopped running and sat down on Max's right side, as opposed to the Platypus on his left.

Max still didn't look at her, opting instead to keep staring out into the night. "What do you want, Nikki?"

While Max didn't look at her, she had her full attention on him. "I just wanted to see what you were doing out here, all on your own.

Max grunted in response hoping that that would be enough, but he clearly forgot who he was talking to. A light elbow nudge in the ribs finally got him to look at her.

"So..." she began, smiling at him like she always did, "whatcha doing?"

The moonlight shined down onto Nikki's face, her innocent smile ever present. Her magenta eyes seemed to hold shining stars of her own.

Max looked away from her to hide the blush on his face. "J-Just..." he stutter, which was most unlike him, Why was he so nervous now? Quickly, he changed the subject and hoped she didn't call him out on it. "Just admiring nature."

"I know, right!" Nikki exclaimed, she turned from him into the moonlit forest beyond the lake. "Nature is just so cool! It's got trees, and wolves, and flowers, and bears, and-"

Max tuned her out after that, for the next five minutes the adventurous wild child just went on and on about all the amazing things that nature had. So much for his quiet time alone.

"Hey?" his attention went back to her as she asked him something, "You gonna be out here much longer? We're missing the fire."

Max just shrugged to this. "What's the point?" his pessimism countered her optimistic nature, "If you've seen one campfire, you've seen them all. What's so special about this one?"

"We're roasting David over this one." Nikki replied and instantly saw Max perk up upon hearing that his least favorite camp counselor was suffering.

"Well, why did you say so?" he stood up and grabbed her wrist, "C'mon Nik, we're gonna miss the good part!" the two ten year olds ran back to the campgrounds, Nikki giggling all the way.

The Platypus watched them run off together and had only one thing to say:

"Mwack!"

 **(Let the record show that I ship Makki, they're just** **adorable** **! Thanks for reading!)**


End file.
